Digimon Adventure 3
by RaptorMJ
Summary: *reescrito* han pasado años desde la derrota de Malomyotismon, han pasado años de paz en el digimundo y el mundo humano. Los elegidos piensan que el digimundo ya no necesita de su ayuda y siguen con sus vidas... pero que equivocados estaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquí estoy otra vez publicando OTRA VEZ el fraude de fic que cancele hace 7 ****días.**

* * *

**Taichi Yagami: mas conocido como ''Tai'' por sus familiares y amigos. Tai era el líder de los originales ''niños elegidos'' que protegían al mundo digital del mal, juntos con sus compañeros digimon. El era el portador del ''emblema del valor'' y su compañero es Agumon un digimon dinosaurio muy simpático. Después de la destrucción de Malomyotismon y que el digimundo quedara en paz, Tai se concentro en sus estudios, amigos, familia, agumon y un corte de pelo (lo cual sufrió mucho). Ala edad de 29 junto con Agumon se convirtieron en diplomáticos del mundo digital y el mundo humano en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Se caso con Juan Li una famosa modelo china de la compañía de modas de Sora. Tuvo dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Tiene 37 años.**

**Taiyo Yagami: el es el hijo del famoso portador del emblema del valor .Tai. Aunque todos pensaban que heredaría el famoso pelo de Tai y su gran sentido de justicia... fue todo lo contrario. Taiyo tiene pelo corto, estilo militar, no mira bien y tiene que usar lentes todo el día, prefiere no meterse en problemas pero es muy valiente cuando tiene que hacer lo correcto, es muy responsable con su tare de escuela y sus compromisos. Su mejores amigos son Yuu y Soma. Protege a su hermana menor constantemente. Le gusta Chika. Su compañero es un Koromon X. Tiene 11 años.  
**

**Mitsuki Yagami: ella es la pequeña de la familia Yagami. Mitsuki tiene mas parecido a su madre pero también heredo características de Tai. Es muy femenina, le gusta ir ala moda, usar maquillaje y jugar con muñecas. Pero también le gusta los deportes y las actividades al aire libre (al contrario de su madre y hermano). Tiene el cabello negro y largo, ojos color azabache y piel pálida. Le gusta el sentido de justicia y es muy noble a sus amigos y familia. Sus mejores amigas son Ariasu y Monmon su compañera digimon. Tiene 7 años.**

* * *

**Yamato ishida: ''Matt'' era el ''lobo solitario'' de los niños elegidos y portador del ''emblema de la amistad''. Matt era serio, solitario y frió con todos pero sobre protegía mucho a su hermanito menor T.K. Tai rompió el cascaron duro y frió de Matt y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Cuando tenia 14 años formo una banda ''Teenage Wolves'' pero decidió separarla en décimo grado. Después de muchos años y mucho esfuerzo finalmente Gabumon y el fueron enviados a la luna haciendo eso como primer humano y digimon en cumplir esta meta. Se caso con Sora Tekonouchi y tuvieron dos hijos. Tiene 37 años.**

**Sora Ishida, Tekonouchi: ella era la ni****ña elegida del ''emblema del amor''. Cuando era mas joven Sora no era tan femenina, a ella le gustaba jugar deportes como futbol. No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella y no era muy cari****ñosa que digamos. Claramente no se imaginaria en convertirse en unas de las diseñadoras de modas mas famosas del mundo por su estilo y toque único japones. Su compa****ñera y mejor amiga es Biyomon. Se caso con otro ni****ño elegido Matt y tuvieron dos ni****ños. Tiene 37 a****ños.**

**********Yuu Ishida: el es la copia viva de Matt de cuando tenia 11 a****ños... bueno solo la apariencia. Yuu es una fuente de felicidad andante y hace amigos ****con mucha facilidad. Es muy energético y no puede estar en un lugar quieto por mucho tiempo dado a que tiene TDAH, Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad. Aunque eso le da ventaja en deportes. Su mejores amigos son Taiyo y le gusta Chika. Tiene un Tsunomon y 11 a****ños.**

**Kiyoshi Ishida: la copia viva de sora en apariencia. Yoshi en un ni****ño tímido, serio y calmado. Le avergüenza hablarle a la personas por eso prefiere estar quieto y callado para que nadie quiera hablar con el. Es muy obediente y hace todo lo que sus padres y hermano dice (Yuu aprovecha eso). Tiene un Yokomon. Su edad es de 8 a****ños.**  


* * *

**Koushiro Izumi: ''Izzy'' es el genio de los ni****ños elegidos y era obvio que el tuviera el ''emblema del conocimiento''. Desde peque****ño Izzy era un maniático de las computadoras dado cuando un día Izzy descubrió que era adoptado, hacia eso para salir de esos pensamientos. Izzy en su primera aventura descubrió que era el digimundo y como funcionaba. El y el hermano de Joe forman un grupo de especialistas que estudian al fondo los misterios no descubiertos de mundo digital. Con su amigo Tentomon hacen un gran equipo en el trabajo. Su esposa y el se divorciaron y pelearon por la custodia de su hija. Gracias a la ayuda de ''Cody'' el gano. Tiene 36 a****ños.**

**************Chika Izumi: ella es una maniática de las computadoras como su padre. Ella lo adora y es su ídolo, quiere ser como el algún ****día. Chika es muy inteligente , responsable y trabaja muy duro. Ella acepto el divorcio y se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para la familia. También quería que su padre fuera el que ganara la custodia y se alegro mucho cuando eso paso. No tenia muy buena relación con su madre ya que para los ojos de Chika su papa era todo. Tiene un Motimon. Tiene 10 a****ños.**  


* * *

**********Mimi Washington, Tachikawa: la hermosa y extravagante niña del ''emblema de la pureza''. Mimi nunca le gusto la comida extraña de su madre y decidido estudiar gastronomía. Su comida era tan sabrosa que le dieron la oportunidad de estrenar su nuevo programa de televisión con Palmon de nombre '' Garden Cooking'' y es muy famoso. En estos momentos esta en tramite de divorcio con Micheal Washington después de que este la engañara con otra mujer. Tuvo un hijo con el. Tiene 36 años.**

**********Darren Washington: el es una combinación de Mimi y Micheal. Su color de pelo es de Mimi, mientras que la forma es de Micheal. Tiene ojos de Mimi y su color de piel. Darren es un niño presumido, mimado y con duras opiniones de los demás pero es genial en sus momentos. En este momento esta enojado con su papa y mama el cree que los dos tienen la culpa de todo malo que a pasado y mas su mama. Su mejor amigo es Hikaru. Le gusta Hanabi y le coquetea constantemente. Su compañera es Tanemon y tiene 11 años.  
**

* * *

**Joe Kido: el poseía el ''emblema de la sinceridad'' . Joe se convirtió en doctor como su padre y atiende a los digimons heridos y/o enfermos. Sufrió una decepción amorosa cuando todavía estaba en la escuela de medicina y lo dejo con un hijo. Al principio no quería al niño pero después aprendió amarlo. Adopto dos niñas una hace cuatro años y la otra hace 2 años. Gomamon lo ayuda cuidando a los 3. Tiene 39 años.**

**Soma Kido: el es el único hijo de Joe de sangre. El tiene cabello azul, ojos verdes, usa lentes y es alto para su edad. Su personalidad es astuta, se asusta fácilmente, inteligente y es muy positivo. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que se acostumbrada con su primera hermana y a su segunda pero el las ama aunque a veces pierde la paciencia. Su mejor amigo es Taiyo. Su compañero es Bukamon. Tiene 13 años.**

**Nao Kido: ella hace cuatro años era huérfana. No sabe quienes eran sus padres y como quedo huérfana solo sabe que la dejaron abandona en la puerta del orfanato. Cuando tenia seis años el doctor Joe kido la adopto y fue el mejor día de su vida. Conoció a su hermano y a sus amigos, y después conoció a su nueva hermana. Ella es astuta, coqueta, hermosa y muy segura de si misma. Tiene pelo largo y café ligero, ojos hazel y piel bronceada. No le gusta mucho Hikaru por razones personales. Tiene un Poyomon. Su mejor amiga es Rachel. Tiene 10 años.  
**

**Ariasu Kido: la pequeña Ariasu fue adoptada por Joe Kido cuando tenia 5 años. Al contrario de muchos niños en el orfanato ella sabe porque llego ahí. Su madre la tuvo a los 15 años y su padre las abandono, vivió con su madre y abuela asta los 4 años después su madre la dio en adopción, a pasado 3 años. Tiene cabello azul negro, piel morena y ojos azules como el cielo, siempre peina su pelo en dos colitas. Es una amante de los animales y es muy inocente. Su mejor amiga es Mitsuki, su compañero es Paomon. Tiene 7 años.**

* * *

**Takeru Takaishi: ''T.K'' era el poseedor del ''emblema de la esperanza'' y el ''digiegg de la esperanza''. T.k pensaba que su futuro estaba en el basketball pero después tomo un gran interés en la literatura. En colegio en peso a escribir su novela narrando sus aventuras en el digimundo después cuando se graduó un amigo de el, lo ayudo a publicar sus libros que estaban divididos en seis sagas. Se caso con Hikari Yagami y tuvo mellizos. Tiene 34 años.**

**Hikari Takaishi, Yagami: la niña elegida del ''emblema de la luz'' y la heredera de ''digiegg de la luz''. ''Kari'' estudio mucho y se convirtió en maestra de kinder (educación infantil). Ama a sus hijos mellizos y a su esposo. Trabaja con Gatomon cuidando a los niños y preparando las clases. Planea trabajar en la escuela primaria de sus hijos para cuidarlos mejor. Se caso con su mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi. Tiene 34 años.  
**

**Hikaru Takaishi: el es mayor por cuatro minutos. El es claustrofobico, disléxico, pies izquierdos, torpe, con manos temblorosas (torpes) y muy enfermizo Pero es amable, amistoso, sensible, consejero, observador, bondadoso, pacifista, raramente se le ve enojado y en pocas palabras un ángel. Tiene el pelo canela y ojos color chocolate. Ama a todo el mundo, y no le guarda rencor a los niños que lo molestan. Darren es su mejor amigo. Su compañera es Salamon X y tiene 10 años.  
**

**Nozomi Takaishi: el es menor por cuatro minutos. El es audaz, caballeroso, notas perfectas en la escuela, perfecto en cualquier deporte, siempre victorioso y no le teme a nada. Tiene casi toda la personalidad de su hermano mellizo pero es muy agresivo, no le importa meterse en problemas golpeando a alguien, todo por proteger a su hermano, no es muy calmado y es muy distraído. Es rubio y de ojos azules como su padre. Su compañero es Tokomon X. Tiene 10 años.  
**

* * *

**Daisuke Motomiya: ''Davis'' el heredero de los ''digiegg del valor y la amistad'' y en pocas veces el ''digiegg de los milagros'' dejo de ser un holgazán y se concentro en cumplir con su sueño de tener sus propias cadenas de restaurantes en todo Japón, China y todo el continente Asiático. Sorprendente mente lo cumplió El y Veemon son famosos ahora y Davis esta haciendo planes de expandir sus restaurantes en todo el mundo. Se caso con Indira Rani una hermosa cocinera profesional de india. Tuvo un hijo. Tiene 34 años.**

**Haruka Motomiya: ''Haru'' es el mas flojo y glotón de todos sus amigos. Tiene el cabello de su padre, la piel morena de su madre y sus ojos rojizos. El siempre deja todo para al final, nunca le gusta hacer tarea y aveces engaña a Soma o Taiyo para que ellos la hagan. Pero es muy honroso y noble. Es un maestro en las mentiras, los engaños y escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Demiveemon y Jake son sus compañeros en crimen (hacer travesuras y robar cosas). Tiene 12 años.  
**

* * *

**Ken Ichijouji: Ken era conocido por ser el ''emperador de los digimon'' pero después de eso cambio revelando su verdadera personalidad, un niño ''bondadoso''. Ken no estaba tan seguro que quería ser de su vida pero deicidio en ser policía, para poder llevar la justicia en todo Japón ahora es un comandante de policía con su mejor amigo Wormmon. Se caso con Miyako Inoue y tuvieron 3 hijos. Tiene 34 años.  
**

**Miyako Ichijouji, Inoue: ''Yolei'' es la heredera de los ''digieggs del amor y de la pureza''. Yolei siempre exagera las cosas y es muy dramática como cuando era niña. Es muy maternal y sobre protectora. Yolei estudio mucho y se graduó con honores de la universidad pero después de casarse con Ken y tener su primer hijo, decidió concentrarse plenamente en ellos. Hawkmon la ayuda desde su primer hijo. Tiene 35 años.  
**

**Miki Ichijouji: es una copia de su madre en personalidad pero tiene el color de pelo de su padre y sus ojos y piel. La llaman por el sobre nombre de ''Madre Loca'' y/o ''La reina del drama'' (apodos que gentilmente le dio Haru). Cuando su padre y madre están ocupados ella se hace cargo de sus dos hermanos menores. Le encanta los juegos de estrategia y paliarse con Haru y Jake. Su compañero es Poromon y tiene 14 años.**

**Hiroshi Ichijouji: la copia de su padre en personalidad, pero tiene el color de pelo de su madre y sus ojos y piel. Tiene un gran sentido de la justicia y es muy noble. Ama jugar con sus amigos imaginarios y encerrarse en su mundo de imaginación donde todo es felicidad. Esta obsesionado con el calentamiento global, contaminación y todos los males en el mundo es por eso en donde comenzó su mundo imaginario. Su compañero es Minomon. Tiene 9 años.**

**Eita Ichijouji: el es el bebe de la familia Ichijouji. Tiene 1 año de edad. Es muy tranquilo y no hace mucho ruido. Tiene el pelo de Yolei y los ojos de Ken. Todavía no tiene un digimon.**

* * *

**Iori Hida: ''Cody'' el heredero de los ''digiegg del conocimiento y la sinceridad''. Cody conoció a su primer y único amor en la ****universidad de leyes, cuando se graduaron los dos se casaron y ella se embarazo pero desgraciadamente cuando iba dar luz era una decisión de la bebe o ella. Cody sin dudarlo eligió a ella pero su esposa no quiso eso y dio su viva por su hija. Cody entro en un estado de depresión y pensó seriamente en dar en adopción a su hija pero al ultimo se arrepintió. Como abogado ayuda mucho a sus amigos (ejemplo izzy). Tiene 32 años.**

**Hanabi Hida: ''Hana'' es de carácter duro, malhumorado, no le importa la opinión de los demás y siempre hace lo correcto. Eso incluye delatar a sus amigos. Tiene cabello largo y de color de Cody, ojos grises como de tormenta. Tiene calificaciones perfectas en la escuela y es muy mala en los deportes. Tiene todo su futuro planeado y no sabe quien era su madre (Cody rompió todas las fotos de ella). Desprecia cuando Darren coquetea con ella y cuando alguien habla de ella a sus espaldas prefiere que lo digan en su cara. Su compañero es Upamon. Tiene 9 años.  
**

* * *

**Willis Evans: Willis después de que recupero Kokomon arreglo sus errores y ayudo en la batalla contra Malomyostimon dando luz de su digivice. Se convirtió en un gran amigo de Davis y los demás elegidos. Se convirtió en un gran genio del mundo digital y tiene su propio grupo de investigación que ayuda a izzy descubriendo mas misterios. Se caso con Maya Avila una maestra de la universidad de Colorado. Heredo el ''digiegg del destino''. Tuvo dos hijos. Tiene 34 años.**

**Jake Evans: Jake es el mas infantil, inmaduro y de apariencia mas tonta del todo el mundo. Aunque tenga apariencia de tonto no te dejes de engañar por eso, heredo la inteligencia de Willis y salto tres grados completos. Es rubio, ojos color ámbar y cara de tonto. Le encanta hacer travesuras y mirar caricaturas infantiles o tontas como ''Power Rangers''.Su mejor amigo es Haru y Gummymon. Tiene 12 años.**

**Rachel Evans: Rachel es la definición de madures. No soporta la actitud de su hermano y niega rotundamente ser su hermana cuando alguien le pregunta. Ella es muy inteligente pero no tanto como su padre mas como su mama. Tiene cabello negro y rizado, piel de chocolate y ojos azules. Es maternal con sus amigas y le gustan los modales. Su mejor amiga es Nao. Su compañera es Lopmon. Tiene 10 años.**

* * *

**Termine! Me tomo mucho en escribir esto pero siento que quedo mucho mejor que el primero por si se dieron cuenta muchos nombres cambiaron, personalidad, edad, mejores amigos, digimon, apellidos e historia pero creo que es lo mejor. Prometo que publicare pronto pero en este momento no. Pondré fechas de cuando publicare****: 9/5/13 o 9/15/13. Prometo que esto sera mejor.**

**RaptorMj out.**


	2. Un día normal, en una vida normal

**Hola como prometí aquí esta.**

* * *

El no se movió, se quedo quieto en su lugar y el puño toco su cara...otra vez. Kojo lo había golpeado cuatro veces y su nariz ya estaba sangrando. El sabia que no estaba quebrada pero si un poco chueca, fuera de lugar y sabia que su mejilla se iba a hinchar. Cada vez que el lo miraba, Kojo le decía una grosería y un insulto. Lo cual el encontraba muy curioso el asunto. Apenas había conocido a Kojo hace tres días.

-deja de mirarme idiota!-el bravucón de Kojo grito, pero el no le quito los ojos de encima. Esto le izo enfurecer mas de lo que estaba-te lo advertí estúpido idiota- levanto su puño otra vez para dar el quinto golpe.

-DÉJALO IMBÉCIL!- se oyó un grito furioso, de repente Kojo fue tirado al suelo por una rubia figura, se puso en cima de el y levanto su puño. El salvador tenia la misma cara de su victima, pero en cambio de pelo color canela y ojos color chocolate, el lo tenia rubio como oro y ojos azules tormenta.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANO!- dicho esto llevo su puño directo a su cara y después otro y otro y otro. El rubio podía seguir así asta cansarse pero claro su hermano siempre lo detenía. Siempre era así.

- Nozomi basta- Nozi se detuvo al instante al oír la calmada y angelical voz de su mellizo.

Miro a Hikaru. Como siempre tenia una calmada cara, ni un rasgo de enojo se miraba en ella y esto izo enojar a Nozi. Otra vez.

-como puedes dejar que el te trate de esta manera!- le grito Nozomi y se levanto-siempre es lo mismo contigo!.

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera contestar, se oyó un grito al otro lado del pasillo. Los dos dirigieron su mirada asta el final del pasillo moderno de su nueva escuela. Era una profesora miraba a Kojo con horror. Pues Kojo estaba cubierto de sangre (cara) y estaba inconsciente. Pareció salir de su trance y corrió hacia a ellos. Miro si el ''pobre Kojo'' estaba bien para luego dirigir les una muy enojada mirada.

En ese momento supieron que estaban en problemas...otra vez.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Estaba empezando a escribir su nuevo libro. Claro era de los niños elegidos pero esta vez se trataba de el primer encuentro con los digimons esa vez en donde Greymon estaba peleando con un digimon pájaro y verde que de nombre nunca conoció.

Había entrevistado a su cuñado la semana pasada de su experiencia con el digimon y todo lo que paso. Todo lo que le había dicho lo había apuntado en su libreta. Pero no solo eso iba a escribir, también en ese libro escribiría su primera batalla con Diaboromon. Ya había pensado en el nombre. ''Our War Game'' (Nuestro Juego de Guerra).

- T.K-Patamon entro en la habitación- abrí una bolsa de papa fritas, quieres?.

-no gracias Patamon- declino T.K con una sonrisa- no tengo hambre después comeré.

-esta bien, si cambias de opinión estaré en la cocina.

-esta bien-Patamon izo ademan de irse pero se detuvo en la entrada.

-ah! se me olvido decirte que Tokomon destrozo otra vez las almohadas de tu habitación- dicho esto salio de la habitación.

T.K suspiro cansado. El Tokomon de su hijo, Nozomi, era un problema. Siempre destrozaba todo con su poderosa mandíbula y parecía que siempre su blanco favorito eran las almohadas de T.K y Kari. Después compraría otras.

Takeru iba a seguir tecleando en su laptop cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

No izo ademan de levantarse, también sabia que Patamon no iba a contestar, estaba muy ocupado comiendo sus papas, Salamon tampoco, era muy pequeña y de seguro estaba durmiendo, y ni hablar de Tokomon de seguro estaba muy entretenido matando las almohadas. Se lo dejo todo a la contestadora.

Cuando sonó tres veces, la contestadora izo su magia,''_ Hola! estas llamando a la residencia Takaishi, por el momento no estamos pero si dejas tu mensaje te llamaremos luego, adiós!'' _se fue la voz de Takeru y entro una voz grave y muy masculina '' _señor Takaishi, soy el Director Katou de la escuela privada de sus hijos, Nozomi y Hikaru, hablo para informarle que están en problemas y me encantaría que viniera para hablar de esto conmigo en privado, por favor espero que venga, adiós''._

El rubio se rasco la cabeza y soltó un largo y mas cansado suspiro. Sus hijos estaban en problemas. Otra vez.

* * *

Nozi se movió incomodo en su silla en la sala de espera en la dirección, había salido de la oficina del amargado del director que había llamado a su padre. Esto se estaba poniendo peor. Hikaru estaba en la enfermería en este momento, Nozomi dudaba que la enfermera de la escuela pudiera acomodar la nariz de su mellizo en el lugar original pero le podía dar hielo a su hinchada mejilla.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso, su padre no había contestado pero no le daba esperanzas de que no estuviera en casa, eso siempre hacia, dejarle todo a la contestadora, si era importante contestaba y si no, lo dejaba de lado, todos en esa casa se habían acostumbrados a hacer eso.

Estaba harto de esto, siempre era lo mismo, en cada escuela siempre había niños que empezaban a molestar a su hermano, en cada escuela siempre lo defendía, en cada escuela siempre quedaban en problemas y al final tenia que cambiarse a otro instituto.

Una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era su mellizo, Hikaru.

-estas bien?-fue lo primero que pregunto Nozi.

-si estoy bien, la enfermera medio una pastilla para el dolor, detuvo el sangrado y medio una bolsa de hielo- dijo con su calmada naturaleza- dijo que era mejor que me llevaran al hospital.

-lo sabia- fue lo único que dijo. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio asta que Hikaru hablo.

-estas enojado conmigo, verdad?- pregunto con tono nostálgico.

-si estoy enojado, pero no contigo!-añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Hikaru- si no con Kojo y todos esos niños que siempre te molestan!. Es muy injusto lo que hacen. Tu eres un pan de dios, nunca les haces nada, pero ellos siempre vienen hacia ti como moscas!.

Hikaru no contesto. Miraba maravillado a su mellizo. Nozi lo noto.

-que?.

-me encantaría ser como tu-respondió Hika.

-eh?.

-me encantaría ser como tu!-repitió felizmente- tu eres el hermano perfecto! y me encantaría tener esa valentía y fuerza para defenderme ami mismo!.

Nozi no supo que decir. Hika nunca le había dicho nada de ser como ''el'' y esto claramente lo tomo por sorpresa. Claro se sentía alagado y todo. No sabia porque pero se sintió nervioso.

-Hika, Nozi!.

Los dos literalmente saltaron de su lugar. Esa era la voz de su padre.

-papa!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-papa lo que paso fue..!- T.K levanto sus manos en señal de ''_tiempo fuera, después tendrán tiempo de contarme su magnifica historia''._

-tengo que hablar con el director-dicho esto entro en la oficina.

* * *

Después de veinte minutos de espera, Takeru finalmente salio. Los dos mellizos miraron nerviosos a su progenitor._  
_

-Hikaru ven- dijo el escritor. Cuando Hika se acerco, T.K miro la nariz chueca, se miraba claramente que necesitaba un doctor y el tenia el doctor perfecto.

- llamare a Joe- saco su celular y deslizo su dedo en la pantalla (es un iPhone).

* * *

Era el peor día de Soma Kido. Tuvo que enfermarse antes de ir al paseo de su escuela. Iban a ir al mejor parque de diversiones en toda Odaiba, pero para su mala suerte, la anoche anterior tuvo que hacer todo lo que no se debe hacer, mas cuando el era enfermizo. Se baño en la noche con agua fría, estuvo descalzo, comió un gran plato de nieve y un vaso de agua llena de hielo y durmió con la refrigeración prendida a todo lo que daba, sin cobijas y en la mañana cuando despertó, sorpresa! el niño tenia fiebre y moco. Pero eso no era lo peor si no también, lamentablemente contagio a su hermana ,Nao.

-todo es tu culpa-dijo Nao por décima vez, ella había perdido el festival de su escuela.

-oh! vamos te puedes callar!- suplico el.

-cállate tu!- sinceramente los dos estaban hartos en pasar toda la mañana en cama y mas cuando compartían habitación.

Eso era un misterio de la vida para Soma, cuando su hermana menor Ariasu obtuvo un cuarto completo para ella, ellos no podían creerlo y estaban furiosos. Porque? simplemente el echo de que ellos eran mayores, y merecían tener un cuarto propio, después de todos esos años de dormir en la misma habitación.

También otro misterio era de que su padre, Joe Kido, no compraba un departamento mas grande y espacioso.

- los dos cállense!-dijo el fiel Bukamon de Soma, traía una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos de agua y unas pastillas para la fiebre.

-tomen-puso la bandeja en la pequeña mesa- Joe dijo que era hora de tomárselas.

-gracias-los dos dijeron y tomaron las pastillas.

En eso la puerta se abrió un poco y entro Gomamon, Paomon y Poyomon.

-como siguen?- pregunto Gomamon.

-como siempre discutiendo-respondió Bukamon.

-oye!.

-que? es verdad, siempre hacen eso, superenlo.

Poyomon salto del suelo y se acomodo al lado de su compañera.

-Joe dijo que Takeru, Hika y Nozi vienen en camino- dijo Poyomon.

-eh? porque?-pregunto extrañado Soma. No se supone que estaban en clases?.

-Lo que faltaba para que mi día fuera un desastre- dijo con odio Nao.

Soma sabia a que se refería con eso. Por una extraña razón, Nao detestaba a Hikaru el niño ''ángel''. Cuando todos lo adoraban por simplemente su personalidad y tranquilizadora sonrisa y era mas raro su odio asía el cuando Soma recordaba los días cuando Nao adoraba a Hika y siempre quería estar con el. Y de un día para otro, lo odiaba.

Otro misterio de la vida.

-Lo que oímos fue de que, un niño golpeo a Hika, le enchueco la nariz y Takeru quiere que Joe la empareje- dijo Paomon.

-pobre Hika- comento Soma triste- el siempre es la victima de los bravucones.

Y era verdad, Hika parecía un imán de niños que siempre se aprovechaban de el.

- es cierto- dijo Gomamon- ya cambiaron de escuela cuatro veces.

- y ni eso funciona.

Todos suspiraron con tristeza. Pero claro ustedes pueden imaginar quien no lo izo. Sip ustedes saben quien.

* * *

Taiyo se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito ''Digimon Adventure: Devimon Saga''. El amaba esos libros, donde contaban todas las aventuras de su padre, tíos y amigos. Ya había leído todos los libros cuatro veces y lo sabia todo de memoria. No podía esperar a que su tío Takeru estrenara su nuevo libro ''Our War Game''.

-oye Yo- Taiyo suspiro irritado. Odiaba cuando alguien interrumpía su lectura y/o lo llamaran Yo.

Decidió ignorarlo, y continuar leyendo.

-Taiyo me escuchas?.

Lo ignoro.

-Yo, Yo, te estoy ablando, hazme caso.

''_ ignóralo, ignóralo'' _ pensó Taiyo.

-OYE ESCÚCHAME, YO!.

-Yuu Ishida, si vuelve hacer eso tendré que enviarte a la dirección- amenazo la señorita Fumiko.

-lo siento señorita Fumiko.

-bien, sigue haciendo tu trabajo- Taiyo siguió leyendo. El había terminado su trabajo, hace mucho tiempo.

Sonrió cuando llego al capitulo diez, ese capitulo era unos de sus favoritos. Estaba tan sumergido en el libro que no se dio cuanta de la nota que Yuu mando.

-Yo, ya leíste mi nota- Taiyo se pregunto, que nota? asta que la noto. Estaba debajo de su libro. El sabia que de seguro era una tontada de parte de su amigo. Pero su curiosidad gano y la abrió.

''_que onda? X3''._

Taiyo miro a Yuu, con cara de, ''_enserio eso es todo''._ Este solo le sonrío con estupidez.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Nozi se sentía miserable. Su papa había dicho que el director Katou, le había puesto cuatro días de castigo. Pero izo la danza de la alegría cuando se entero de que Kojo había sido expulsado de la escuela. Hika no había sido el único niño de que se aprovechaba.

-estas bien, Hika?- pregunto Salamon. Y como no preguntar, Hika tenia un gran vendaje en su nariz, que ya estaba en su lugar original gracias a Joe y una gran mejilla hinchada y roja.

- si estoy bien- dijo con su tranquilizadora voz- pero tengo sueño, iré a dormir.

Dicho esto se dirijo a su habitación.

- de seguro esta bien?- pregunto Patamon.

-si esta bien, solo esta cansado- contesto T.K.

Pero Nozi no estaba tan seguro que digamos, pero no le dio importancia.

* * *

Hikaru se relajo mas cuando entro a su amplia habitación. Como era Claustrofobico, el tenia la habitación mas amplia del departamento. Siempre todo tenia que estar ordenado, no podía estar en su cuarto con todo desordenado, sentía que se ahogaba.

Se acostó en su cama, y se puso a pensar. Como quería ser como Nozomi. El era valiente, no tenia miedo a nada y siempre defendía al quien lo necesitara, y el? siempre la victima que necesitaba ayuda. Simplemente era su ídolo. Lo admiraba tanto.

''_estas seguro que es solo admiración?''_

_-_si es solo eso- contesto Hikaru a la nada.

''_enserio? hmmm y quieres ser como el? o quieres ser EL?''_

Esas preguntas lo puso a pensar. Si. Quería tener la personalidad de Nozi... pero querer ser el?.

-no, no quiero ser el... pero si me gustaría ser como el.

''_hmmm, te preguntare esto otra vez, estas seguro de que solo sientes admiración?''._

Hika no contesto. Estaba muy confundido para contestar.

* * *

Cuando la escuela termino, Yuu corrió como rayo. Odiaba la escuela, cada día que iba, siempre esperaba el final del día. Y como tenia TDAH, Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad, el no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, siempre tenia que estar haciendo algo.

-Yo! espera- Yuu le grito a su mejor amigo que ya se había adelantado.

-ah!-grito Taiyo cuando Yuu choco con el- ten mas cuidado, casi rompes mis lentes!.

-perdón, perdón!-se disculpo y siguieron caminando.

-oye! quieres ir a mi practica de futbol?.

-no gracias-declino Taiyo- sabes que no mes gustan los deportes.

-pero no vas a jugar! simplemente vas a mirar!.

-pero no puedo, quiero terminar mi libro y ademas los dos tenemos tarea.

-después haces todo eso!- dijo Yuu perdiendo la paciencia- vamos! sera divertido!.

- esta bien!-dijo Taiyo- pero solo para que me dejes de enfadar!.

-sii!-grito Yuu haciendo la danza de la alegría. Taiyo negó con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo era un caso perdido.

* * *

**Wii termine antes de las fechas que puse! es por eso que lo publico antes de tiempo. La verdad siento que esto esta saliendo perfecto!. Este capitulo y creo que tres mas serán en el mundo humano, solo para que miren como los protagonistas están relacionados con los demás y conocerlos mejor. En este capitulo se trata principalmente de Hika, Nozi, Soma, Nao, Taiyo y Yuu. Para el otro aparecerán mas protagonistas y niños elegidos. Gracias a Waiting 27 por su review y poner mi fic en favoritos. Creo ya puse un poco de misterio en el fic por lo de Hika pero después se revelara.  
**

**Tal vez no publique esta semana pero pondré fechas de posibles días.**** 5/19/13 o 5/25/13. Dejen reviews!**

**RaptorMJ out.**


	3. Un día normal, en una vida normal 2

**Hola! aquí esta el capitulo 3.**

* * *

Mitsuki estaba sorprendida cuando su hermano dijo que irían a mirar a Yuu en su entrenamiento de fútbol. La niña de siete años de edad, estaba completamente segura que su hermano odiaba los deportes. Según el los deportes eran una perdida de tiempo, que todos los niños de verían concentrarse en cosas mas productivas como, leer, escribir, estudiar y prepararse para un futuro verdadero. Sip. Era un completo nerd.

Ella estaba sentada alado de Yoshi, Yuu hermano, que parecía querer ser invisible con tanta gente alrededor de el ( Yoshi estaba sentado en medio de los Yagami). Solo había dicho un ''hola'' y quedo completamente callado.

Habían estado viendo a Yuu correr 3 vueltas alrededor del campo, hacer ejercicio básico, como pasaban la pelota de uno a otro y hacer carreras con la pelota esquivando a otros miembros del equipo por 35 minutos.

Hace 20 minutos Taiyo había perdido el interés de mirar el entrenamiento y se había puesto a leer un libro. Yoshi miraba silenciosamente como estaban entrenando, sin decir ninguna palabra, parecía que también estaba aburrido. Pero Suki no estaba para nada aburrida. Ella amaba los deportes, mas el futbol. Siempre jugaba y practicaba con su papa, Taichi Yagami, había heredo la habilidad de Tai en el deporte.

Después de 25 minutos, había terminado el entrenamiento y Yuu había salido de los vestidores de hombres. Fresco como una lechuga.

-les gusto verme entrenar?- pregunto felizmente Yuu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-ni un poco-contesto Taiyo.

-ami me encanto- esa fue Suki.

Kiyoshi solo movió su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

Continuaron caminando, por las calles de Odaiba. Yuu platicaba de cosas triviales, contaba chistes y aveces se adelantaba corriendo una calle entera. Taiyo le contestaba de vez en cuando, o cuando lo que había dicho Yuu no tenia sentido y comenzaba una mini pelea. Mitsuki se preguntaba como seguían siendo mejores amigos. Yoshi se mantenía atrás del grupo, sin decir nada.

-me encanto caminar con ustedes, pero Yoshi y yo nos tenemos que ir en caminos separados!- anuncio dramáticamente Yuu, y sujeto la mano de su hermano menor.- adiós! Yo y Suki!- dicho esto saliendo corriendo como un rayo, y Yoshi tratando correr a su paso.

Taiyo suspiro- vamos Mitsuki.

-sip-dieron unos cuantos pasos y habían llegado, a los lujosos departamentos de Odaiba.

* * *

Ariasu había ganado un nuevo oso de peluche, era blanco, con pansa y orejas rosadas y un gran moño rojo en su cuello. También había comido dulces, algodón de azúcar y palomitas. Se había divertido tanto en el festival de su escuela. Lamentablemente su hermana Nao se había enfermado y no pudo asistir pero Ari le había ganado un pequeño Salamon de peluche, para Soma una calculadora en forma de Bukamon y para su papi un Gran peluche de Gomamon.

Y ahora esperaba su papa en la salida de la escuela, en compañia de Chika, hija de Koushiro.

-te divertiste Ari-chan?-pregunto dulcemente la niña genio.

-me divertí mucho!- contesto ella tratando de cargar todas las cosas que llevaba.

-déjame ayudarte con eso- Chika se puso a su nivel y agarro a Gomamon y a Salamon.

-no te molesta? tu también traes cosas.

-solo traigo dos cosas, ademas yo las tengo en una bolsa-contesto amablemente.

-gracias Chi-chan!- le dijo Ari a Chika con su apodo de cariño.

-de nada Ari.

Hablaron de como se habían divertido y que habían echo. No duraron mucho cuando una moderna camioneta se estaciono enfrente de ellas. Era el padre de Ariasu, Joe Kido.

-papi! papi!-salto de arriba y abajo la pequeña niña de colitas.

Joe bajo de la camioneta y abrazo a su hija- Ari!-dijo el doctor.

-hola señor Kido-saludo Chika.

-hola Chika. Parece que Izzy todavía no viene por ti-dijo Joe- quieres que te lleve a casa?.

-no gracias- declino Chika cordialmente- papa de seguro llegara tarde.

-estas segura?-volvió a preguntar el doctor- me gustaría quedarme asta que Izzy llegue por ti pero deje a cargo a Gomamon en casa y tengo un presentimiento de que me necesitan mi ayuda, especialmente con dos niños enfermos-rió un poco Joe.

-no se preocupe por mi, puedo esperar sola.

-papi! mira lo que te traje-Chika le dio a Gomamon de peluche a Ari y ella se la dio a Joe.

-Gracias Ari, me encanta!.

Ariasu sonrió complacida de traerle el regalo perfecto a su papa.

-nos tenemos que ir Ari- anuncio Joe- Sube al carro.

-adios Chi-chan!.

-adios Ari-chan.

Ari se subió al carro y acomodo a su nuevo peluche en los asientos de atrás. Joe tomo al peluche de Salamon y se despidió de Chika, preguntándole otra vez si no quería que la llevara a casa pero Chika negó otra vez.

* * *

Haruka Motomiya apenas había llegado de su escuela privada a su lujosa casa de tres pisos . Casi como siempre, sus padres no estaban y solo estaban las sirvientas. Subió al segundo piso y entro a su cuarto. Cuando entro fue recibido por Demiveemon.

-Haru!-salto el pequeño digimon ala cara de su compañero- que bueno que llegaste!.

-hola Demiveemon!- Haru izo el ademan de quitarse su compañero de su cara-quítate de mi cara!.

Demiveemon rió y salto ala cama_ king side_ de Haruka. Su habitación era gigante. Tenia un televisor de pantalla plana, que respondía a su voz y/o podía cambiar cualquier canal con solo mover su mano, su nuevo _playstation 4_, posters de su equipo favorito de futbol, su computadora de pantalla _touche_, unos cuantos figuras de acción de digimons, una cama especial para demiveemon y muchos mangas y series de anime. sip el tenia todo lo que quería.

Demiveemon abrió una bolsa de papas fritas y movió su brazito para cambiar la televisión. Haru se sentó en su escritorio y prendió su computadora. Lo primero que izo fue entrar en su correo y su pagina de chat, busco entre sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba conectado. No perdió tiempo y puso el vídeo chat.

-_What's_ _up_ Jake!-dijo Haru en ingles. No era un experto en el idioma pero si sabia lo básico.

-_supp_! Haru _what_ _are you doing_?!-contesto Jake. Si se preguntan, Jake si sabia muy bien japones, pero era divertido hablar solo en ingles.

-_nothing_, apenas acabo de llegar- Haruka cambio el idioma ya que Jake se iba a emocionar con solo hablar ingles- que haces despierto tan tarde? se supone que aya es como las una de la mañana.

-_I know_ _that_, pero no tengo clases mañana, así que me desvelare toda la noche- dijo tontamente Jake- adivina que?

-que?.

-iré a Odaiba para vacaciones!-grito con felicidad el rubio y salto literalmente de su silla. Haru noto que su pijama era de los _Power Ranger._

-enserio?!- dijo Demiveemon que había notado apenas a Jake.

-_yup_! Willis dijo que iríamos en _summer vacation_- dijo Gummymon que había aparecido en la pantalla.

-genial!- los dos dijeron. Después de eso empezaron a hablar de planes para las vacaciones de verano, las travesuras que harían, lo que robarían y bromas pesadas. Sip los cuatro eran mejores amigos y compañeros en crimen. Lamentablemente las vacaciones de verano no llegarían dentro de dos meses.

* * *

Cuando los dos llegaron a su departamento, Chika rápidamente fue hacia su computadora personal y empezó a trabajar en su nuevo programa. Motimon estaba con ella ayudándola a poner unos cuantos detalles.

-que ases Chika?-pregunto su papa, Koushiro Izumi, entrando en su habitación, Tentomon junto con el.

-estoy trabajando en mi propio programa de analizador digimon-contesto ella sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-todavía sigues con eso?- pregunto asombrado Izzy. Su hija lo había inventado hace mucho tiempo y el había pensado que Chika abandono su proyecto.

-desde ayer decidí continuar con esto- contesto la peli-roja.

-si Chika y yo tratamos de ponernos al corriente con el programa-dijo Motimon mirando unas hojas.

Izzy sonrió. Su hija salio igualita a el. Su cabello, sus ojos, su color de piel, casi todas las características de el y su personalidad. Excepto su sonrisa y dulzura, eso lo saco de su madre.

-que tal si salimos a comer- sugirió Tentomon sobándose su panza- tengo hambre.

Izzy sonrió a su camarada-es una excelente idea Tentomon-.

-adonde iremos a comer?-pregunto Chika levantándose de su escritorio y apagando su computadora.

-iremos al restaurante de Davis que esta a tres cuadras.

-que bien! la comida de Davis es deliciosa-celebro Motimon y Tentomon. Chika y Izzy solo rieron. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-yo abriré-dijo Izzy y salio del cuarto de su hija. Atravesó el pasillo y la sala. Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y se encontró con la ultima persona que esperaba ver.

-_bonjour_ Koushiro-saludo una hermosa mujer francesa. Tenia rizos de oro, ojos color como el cielo, labios rojos y tez blanca. Vestía un hermoso vestido rojo strapless asta la rodilla, con un pequeño cinto negro, un collar de perlas, guantes negros, unas zapatillas de tacón alta negros y un sombrero rojo. Parecía que iba a una fiesta de super lujo. Pero Izzy sabia que siempre le gustaba lucirse así sin la necesidad de una fiesta.

-Catherine,-Izzy pronuncio el nombre de su ex-esposa-que haces aquí?

-vengo a ver a Chi-chan-dijo la francesa con asentó francés.

-después de un año de no verla-contesto enojado Izzy.

-Koushiro no tenia tiempo. Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer. Ademas no me dejaste verla después del divorcio!.

-no tenias tiempo?no te deje verla?-repitió irónico Izzy- por dios Catherine, después del divorcio tu te fuiste a Francia al siguiente día con tu nuevo novio, sin despedirte de Chika!.

Catherine iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

-papa!-era la voz de Chika-quien es?-la peli-roja se detuvo a medio camino y miro a Catherine en shock. La cara de la francesa se ilumino al ver a su hija.

-CHI-CHAN!-Catherine grito de alegría entro corriendo al departamento y la abrazo-Chi-chan que alegría verte otra vez mi _belle fille_!-Chaterine le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y la abrazo mas fuerte.

Chika no correspondió al abrazo. Mira a su papa en shock. Mientras Izzy solo ponía una mano en su cara y suspiraba cansado. Claramente se le miraba estrezado.

* * *

Taiyo estaba concentrado en su tarea de escuela. Su hermana Mitsuki estaba en la sala con su mama, Juan Li, mirando revistas de modas y otras cosas de mujeres. Koromon estaba jugando con Monmon en el balcón. Su papa y Agumon todavía no llegaban de su trabajo. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro su iPhone, lo tomo y dudo por un momento.

El quería llamar a Chika Izumi la hija de Koushiro. Taiyo le gustaba a Chika desde hace tiempo, siempre cuando ella le hablaba el se ponía nervioso y sudaba mucho pero el no era el único que hacia eso. Taiyo ya sabia que Yuu también tenia sentimientos mas aya de amigos hacia Chika, pero su mejor amigo no sabia que el también le gustaba.

No se dio cuanta pero empezó a pensar en ella. Sus ojos negros como el espacio (sin la estrellas), su cabello rojo como el fuego, su piel suave y liza (notaba cada detalle), su voz dulce y gentil, y su sonrisa que lo hacia derretirse. Al final termino llamando a otra persona.

-hola?-pregunto una voz débil y ronca.

-Soma?-pregunto no muy seguro-eres tu? suenas como un zombi.

-ha-ha-ha-se rió falsamente-me enferme la noche anterior pero, que quieres?

-nada, solo quería platicar con alguien.

-sobre que?

-de nada, espero que te mejores adiós-Taiyo colgó antes de oír la respuesta de Soma y siguió haciendo su tarea. Pero Chika todavía no abandonaba su mente.

* * *

Chika se encontraba incomoda en su silla. Ase unos 30 minutos de que Catherine había aparecido mágicamente en el portón del departamento. Después del drama que izo Catherine al reunirse con su hija, su papa y ella discutieron de que Catherine quería llevarse a Chika a comer. Después de un tiempo, su papa agrego de que Chika podía ir a comer con ella.

Y aquí estaban en el restaurante de Daisuke que se supone que iba a venir con su papa, Tentomon y Motimon. Y hablando de eso, Chika quería venir con Motimon pero Catherine quería pasar tiempo a solas.

El restaurante estaba lleno como siempre. Ellas estaban sentadas en las mesas de afuera, esperando por su comida.

-Chi-chan como te a ido en la escuela?-pregunto Catherine tratando de romper el silencio.

-me esta yendo bien-contesto cortante. No es que Chika estuviera resentida con Catherine o algo, simplemente nunca tuvo una muy buena relación.

-_fantastique- _comento ella-Motimon va ala escuela contigo?.

-no dejan llevar digimons, a los niños que tienen-contesto- donde esta floramon?.

-ella se quedo en el hotel-dijo la francesa-quería pasar todo el día contigo así que le dije que se quedara aya.

-solo comeré contigo Catherine-contesto duramente Chika. La francesa miro a Chika tristemente.

-sabes que puedes llamarme mama o _mamma _como te enseñe en francés.

-me gusta mas decirte Catherine y preferiría que me llamaras Chika no Chi-chan.

Chaterine no contesto. Las dos no volvieron a hablar durante toda la comida.

* * *

**Ta-da~! este capitulo esta corto y un poco aburrido, pero hice la introducción de: Mitsuki, Kiyoshi, Ariasu, Chika, Haruka y Jake!.Apuesto a que nadie esperaba que Catherine fuera la ex-esposa de Izzy. La verdad no me gusta Catherine pero la puse en la historia por una razón eso es todo. Porque ay peluches y cosas de digimon? eso es porque el mundo entero sabe de la existencia de los digimons hace 25 años después de la derrota de Malomyostimon. Porque Haruka tiene una casa de super lujo? eso es obvio, Davis tiene restaurantes en todo el continente Asiático, y es multimillonario. Que horas eran en Colorado? yo creo que las una de madrugaba, y no pregunten de eso porque yo tampoco se mucho de eso.**

**_What's_ _up_?= _que pasa_?**

_**What are you doing?= que estas haciendo?**_

_**Nothing=nada.**_

_**I know that= ya lo se.**_

_**Summer vacation= vacaciones de verano.**_

_**Bonjour=hola.**_

_**Belle fille= niña hermosa.**_

_**Fantastique= fantástico.**_

_**Mamma=mama.**_

**Eso es todo!.**

**5/25/13 o 6/4/13.**

**RaptorMJ out.**


	4. Un día normal, en una vida normal 3

**Hola a todos otra vez! **

* * *

-hola Cody! que bueno que viniste.

-hola Mimi, todo esta listo?.

-si, Micheal esta en el comedor, pasa.

-hola señorita Mimi.

-hola Hana!.

Los Hida entraron a la casa de Mimi Washington o en poco tiempo Mimi Tachikawa. Sip en esta tarde Mimi al fin se divorciaría de Micheal, después de que el se negara de darle el divorcio y suplicara de que regresaran a Estados Unidos y comenzaran otra vez. Claro Mimi dijo que no, ella sabia que cuando un hombre engañara un vez, pasaría de nuevo, ademas ella también lo asía por el bien de su hijo.

-donde esta Darren?-pregunto el abogado Hida.

-no a salido de su habitación en toda la tarde, desde que llego de la escuela-respondió preocupadamente- Hana, porque no vas a su habitación? tal vez la compañia de uno de sus amigos lo haga sentir mejor-dijo picara mente Mimi, sabiendo de los sentimientos de su hijo asía Hanabi Hida.

-mmmm.

-es una excelente idea, cuando nos vallamos yo te avisare.

-esta bien-dijo la Hida sin ganas.

Cuando Hanabi se fue, Mimi empezó hablar seriamente.

-estoy tan preocupada- confeso Mimi- Darren no me hace caso, se a puesto mas rebelde, sus calificaciones han bajado, siempre se encierra en su cuarto y nunca nos habré la puerta-unas lagrimas empezaron a bajar en la mejillas de Mimi.

-no te preocupes Mimi, Darren solo esta enojado con el divorcio-le aseguro Cody- después se le pasara.

-lo se pero... Darren ama a su papa y después de esto Micheal regresa a Washington-empezó a llorar mas fuerte- esto lo pondría peor y me duele tanto esta situación.

-Mimi...

-yo nunca pensé que pasaría por esto-confeso Mimi- pensé que después de casarme, la vida seria de color de rosa.

-yo también pensé en eso...

-perdón Cody! olvida lo que tu pasaste.

-no te preocupes Mimi, eso es un asunto superado- le aseguro Cody pero se podía notar tristeza en su voz.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Palmon apareció.

-Mimi, porque te tardas tanto?-pregunto Palmon- y por que estas llorando?!.

-perdón Palmon, nos quedamos platicando y no me pasa nada-Dijo Mimi, secándose las lagrimas y miro a Cody- es mejor terminar esto.

* * *

-odio esto!lo odio! lo odio! odio esta situación!-grito Darren con su iPhone en su oreja.

-no grites y respira profundamente-le dijo una voz angelical en la otra linea.

Darren le izo caso a su mejor amigo y respiro profundamente. Esto lo izo sentirse un poco mejor. Un poco.

-gracias Hikaru creo que me siento mejor.

-eso me da mucha alegría!-comento Hika felizmente- oye me tengo que ir, te llamare luego, recuerda, respira profundamente.

-sip, gracias Hika, adiós.

-adiós!.

Darren colgó y otra vez respiro.

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto su camarada Tanemon.

-si, hablar con Hika siempre me hace sentir mejor-confeso Darren.

-que bueno! ya parecía que me querías morder ase rato-bromeo Tanemon y Darren solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.

-quien es?-pregunto Darren.

-soy Hanabi- dicho esto el corazón de Darren empezó a latir rápidamente y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-hola Hana!-saludo alegremente, Hana solo lo miraba malhumorada mente, pero a el no le importaba. Amaba ver a Hanabi con cara de enojada, eso la hacia verse mas linda-pasa.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto Tanemon.

-vine con papa.

-espera eso significa...-de repente Darren se sintió enojado, mas enojado. El papa de Hana es abogado y la razón por la que estaba aquí era por el... _divorcio._

_respira profundamente-_pensó Darren y lo puso en practica.

-estas bien?-pregunto Tanemon al ver la cara roja de enojo de su camarada y tratando de tranquilizarse inútilmente.

-parece que le va a dar un ataque cardíaco-comento Hana. Tanemon rió un poco.

El las ignoro y siguió con su trabajo pero no aguanto mas.

-ODIO TODO ESTO!-grito a los cuatro vientos-LO ODIO, LO ODIO!.

-Darren tranquilízate-dijo Tanemon preocupada- recuerda lo que dijo Hika?.

-si lo recuerdo-contesto y otra vez lo puso en trabajo. Después de unas bocanadas, se empezó a sentir un poco mejor. Solo un poco.

La verdad Darren siempre era así cuando se enojaba. Se enojaba con mucha facilidad y cuando eso pasaba siempre quería gritarle a todos.

-se que estas enojado con todo esto del divorcio-dijo de repente Hanabi- pero tienes que entender que es por el bien de tu familia.

-si fuera por el bien de mi familia, entonces mama hubiera aceptado lo que papa le propuso-dijo Darren con odio.

-que le propuso?.

-papa le dijo a mama que nos regresáramos a Washington-le contesto- pero mama dijo que no.

La Hida no le contesto y Tanemon no se atrevía hablar.

-todo es culpa de mama...ella pudo aceptar irnos a Washington y comenzar otra vez-continuo el-pero ella no ama a papa demasiado, como el a ella.

-pero tu papa la engaño con otra mujer. El tiene la culpa.

-lo se! papa también tiene culpa por traicionar a mama!-agrego Darren- pero esta arrepentido, se dio cuenta de su error y quiso arreglar las cosas porque el la ama. Yo solo quiero mi familia como era antes, quiero a mi papa a mi lado!.

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Hana es hora de irnos!-se escucho Cody gritar desde afuera del cuarto.

-adiós Hana-dijo Tanemon.

-adiós-Hana se despidió y abrió la puerta, antes de salir voltio para ver a Darren-Darren, en la vida no nunca obtienes lo que quieres...superalo.

Y cerro la puerta dejando un confundido Darren atrás.

* * *

Miki ichijouji, estaba en la tienda con su mama, Miyako, y sus hermanos menores, Hiroshi y Eita. Estaban comprando viberes para su casa.

-Hawkmon puedes traer un frasco de café-pidió Yolei.

-claro Yolei- contesto el camarada de su mama y salio volando buscando su objetivo.

Miki ya se había aburrido. habían estado en la tienda un buen rato. La lista de ''cosas de comprar'' de su mama parecía no tener fin. Cuando la Ichijouji mayor pensaba que ya habían acabado, su mama siempre salia con otra cosa que olvido comprar.

-ah! olvide la leche!-dijo Yolei cuando Hawkmon regreso con el café- Hiro puedes traer un gallón de leche?.

No hubo respuesta.

-Hiro?.

Nada.

-Hiro...

Todavía nada.

-Hiroshi presta atención a tu madre!.

El grito de su madre pareció al fin llamar la atención de Hiroshi Ichijouji.

-perdón mama, pero me entretuve platicando con Celeste-dijo el peli-morado, Minomon estaba en su cabeza.

Se preguntaran, quien es Celeste? nada mas ni nada menos que unos de los amigos imaginarios de Hiro. El tenia tres amigos imaginarios, Esmeralda, Carmesí y la mencionada Celeste, en casa. Hiroshi describía a Celeste como una niña de su edad (9), bata blanca, albina y un moño gigante color celeste que adornaba su cabello (de ahí el nombre).

Miki encontraba extraño que su hermano siempre platicara con Celeste cuando salían fuera de casa. Pero algo que Miki aprendió fue de que Hiro siempre inventaba amigos en especificas partes en donde han estado.

-ah! no importa! solo tráeme la leche.

-esta bien!-contesto- vamos Celeste!- y salio corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-no se te olvida nada Yolei?-pregunto Poromon.

-hmmmm...ah! los pañales de Eita!-exclamo dramáticamente-como se me estaban olvidando!...ah! también un cartón de jugo! Miki trae el jugo yo iré por los pañales!- La heredera del amor y la pureza salio de la vista de Miki, junto con un dormido Eita y Hawkmon.

-Vamos Poromon-dijo la anteojuda- mejor ay que hacerlo rápido.

Miki camino por unos pasillos, mirando la variedad de cosas disparatadamente. La tienda no era muy grande que digamos pero siempre estaba llega, ademas a su mama le encantaba venir aquí.

Cuando finalmente llego donde estaba el jugo se encontró a su hermano hablando a la nada (Celeste). En ese momento Miki quería retroceder por donde vino. La gente que también estaba allí, miraban a Hiro como si fuere un ovni o un niño que escapo de un hospital para locos, hasta Miki notouna pequeña niña lo señalo con su dedo.

Suspiro y se trago su vergüenza.

-Hiro y la leche?-pregunto ignorando las miradas de la gente.

Hiro noto a su hermana por primera vez-la que?.

-la leche!.

-ah! la leche-rió nerviosamente-perdón lo olvide, es que estaba platicando con mi nuevo amigo Musuko Abe.

-eh?.

-sip! Hiro izo un nuevo amigo. Celeste, Hiro y yo nos estábamos presentando-contesto Minomon.

-que bueno que hicisteis un nuevo amigo!-comento nerviosamente Poromon.

-se los presentare!-dijo Hiroshi animada mente- Musuko Abe conoce a mi hermana mayor Miki y su compañero Poromon.

-hola-dijeron las dos no muy seguras en donde mirar al invisible e imaginario ''Musuko''.

-el también dice hola y mucho gusto en conocerlas!.

Miki sintió un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo y juro que la temperatura bajaba mas de lo común en esa parte. Aveces dudaba que eran solo amigos imaginarios.

* * *

El pequeño Kiyoshi Ishida estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa con Yokomon en su piernas, mirando a su hermano mayor jugar vídeo juegos como maniático junto con Tsunomon, su mama estaba limpiando la cocina después de la cena con la ayuda de Biyomon y su papa arreglaba sus maletas con Gabumon.

-Yoshi e Yuu es hora de dormir-dijo su mama, Sora, saliendo de la cocina.

-awww pero mama!-empezó a protestar su hermano mayor, con sus ojos en la pantalla.

-pero nada. Tienen que dormir temprano o si no, no queran levantarse en la mañana-dijo Sora firmemente. Como era de costumbre, Yoshi y Yokomon obedecieron y se fueren a su cuarto, Yuu protesto mas pero al final perdió (como siempre) con su madre y se fue a dormir.

Yamato salio de su cuarto y puso sus maletas en la sala.

-todo esta listo?-pregunto Sora, sentándose en el sofá.

-si todo lo necesario esta empacado. Gabumon y yo iremos temprano al aeropuerto-Contesto Matt.

-estas seguro que solo durara dos semanas?.

-estoy seguro. No es una misión. Solo son unos asuntos que tengo que arreglar- Matt le aseguro a su esposa.

Matt se sentó a su lado y puso su mano alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola mas. Sora se sonrojo de inmediato, sintiéndose como una adolescente otra vez. En esos años cuando los dos eran novios y apenas comenzaban con su relación. Matt bajo mas su cabeza y toco los suaves y dulces labios de su esposa.

-ewwww!-los dos se separaron y voltearon en la dirección en donde estaba Yuu mirándolos con horror y haciendo una mueca de asco- como se atreven hacer eso delante de su hijo?!.

-no se supone que estabas en tu habitación-pregunto Matt, levantando una ceja.

-vengo por un vaso de agua y lo que me encuentre es mis padres besándose- contesto dramáticamente.

-eres un exagerado!-rió Sora al ver la actitud de su hijo mayor- anda ve y sírvete agua.

-esta bien pero si regreso y están haciendo eso otra vez les echare el agua!- advirtió el rubio y fue hacia la cocina. Dejando a Matt y Sora carcajeándose por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos apenas estaba amaneciendo, una niña de 10 años, con piel color chocolate, rizos alborotados y color negro, ojos azules como de su progenitor. Se había cambio de ropa por unos shorts deportivos rosas, una blusa de tirantes azul, tenis verdes. Bostezo y se estiro mas, miro la hora en su reloj de mesa, eran 6:44. Se preguntaran que hace despierta tan temprano en día de no escuela?.

Eso siempre hacia, Rachel Evans, cada día de no escuela siempre se levantaba temprano y salia para hacer ejercicio. Siempre iba con su compañera Lopmon pero ahora quería ir completamente sola. Cuando termino de arreglarse y agarro su iPod. Salio de su habitación y se dirijo hacia su cocina para desayunar algo ligero.

Cuando llego a su destino, ya estaban sus padres, Wilis Evans y Maya Evans, ya estaban desayunando para ir a su trabajo, junto con Terriermon y Lopmon.

-good morning**(buenos dias)**!- dijo Rachel y abrió el refrigerador. Saco una manzana y un yogur de fresa.

-morning!-dijo su papa con la boca llena de pan tostado.

-good morning-dijo su madre con dulzura para luego mirar a su papa con una mueca- Willis, don't talk with the mouth full**(Willis no hables con la boca llena)**.

-sorry**(lo siento)**-se disculpo y unto mermelada de uva en otro pan.

-where is Lopmon?**(donde esta Lopmon)**-pregunto Terriermon al mirar la falta de la segunda Lopmon-she always go with you**(ella siempre va contigo)**.

-she asleep**(ella duerme)**-contesto sin importancia pero su papa la miro fijamente- I want to have a time alone**(quiero tener un tiempo a solas)**.

-so, are you going to run alone?**(entonces vas a correr sola)**-pregunto la primera Lopmon.

-yes/no-ella y su papa contestaron al mismo tiempo. Rachel lo miro perpleja cuando dijo que no.

-what you do mean by, no?**(que quieres decir con, no)**- inquirió ella.

-I mean that you are not going alone, you are going with your brother**(quiero decir que no vas a ir sola, iras con tu hermano)**- cuando termino la oración, Rachel quería lanzar le su manzana ala cabeza de su progenitor.

-what?!, thats no fair!**(que?! eso no es justo!)**-protesto ella, miro a su madre buscando apoyo-mom tell dad that I don't want Jake coming with me **(mama dile a papa que no quiero que Jake venga con migo)**.

-Rachel I think that you father is right, is dangerous if you go by your self**(Rachel creo que tu padre tiene razón, es peligroso si vas por tu cuenta)**-Rachel no podía creerlo su mama siempre la apoyaba en todo.

-but, I can take care by myself!**(pero puedo cuidarme por mi misma)**-trato de protestar ella pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

-you are going with your brother**(****vas a ir con tu hermano)**-termino de comer, agarro su plato y se levanto-that is my final word**(esa es mi ultima palabra)**-agarro las llaves de su carro le dio un beso a su mama, un beso en la mejilla de Rachel y sus compañeros subieron a sus hombros-bye, see you later**(adios las miro después)**- y con eso se fue.

* * *

El rubio de Jake Evans dormía pacíficamente, en su cómoda y esponjada cama. Se había dormida asta la 3 de la mañana, mientras chateaba con su mejor amigo, Haruka Motomiya. Abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana a su peluche de el dinosaurio bebe, Yoshi, de Mario.

Estaba soñando un lindo y hermoso sueño de como dominaba el mundo, con una armada de Gummymons e unicornios. Y estaba yendo de maravilla, ya había conquistado a Europa lanzando rayos de arco iris y bombas de confeti.

Ahora iba a conquistar México. Su armada de Gummymons estaban en posición, los unicornios se preparaban y tenia su arma secreta. Un Yoshi gigante que lanzaba huevos de brillantina. La tensión estaba en el aire, México tenia una armada de piñatas y aviones de papel mache. Jake se preparo y dio la señal. Todos empezaron a correr con la mirada en el enemigo y cuando estaban a punto de chocar.

-JAKE WAKE UP!**(Jake despierta!)- **el rubio despertó saltando literalmente de su cama, cayendo al suelo.

-what?**(que?)**-dijo el dormilón regresando a su cama que tenia cobijas de los Power Rangers y un sin fin de muñecos.

-yeah, what?**(si, que?)**-pregunto otro dormilón, Gummymon que había despertado cuando oyó el tremendo grito de Rachel.

-Jake you are going to run with me**(Jake iras a correr conmigo) **-respondió ella sin ganas.

-why?**(porque?)**-pregunto el ojos ámbar, sin nada de ganas y solo queriendo dormir.

-because dad dont wan't me to go alone**(porque mi papa no quiere que vaya sola).**

**-**what about Lopmon? she can go with you**(que pasa con Lopmon? ella puede ir contigo)**-dijo Gummymon irritado de no poder dormir a gusto. Ya que como su camarada el también había dormido tarde.

-she always go with me and I want a time by myself, but, noooo, dad don't want that **(ella siempre va conmigo y yo quiero un tiempo para mi pero, noooo, papa no quiere eso)**.

-but I want to sleep**(pero yo quiero dormir)**-protesto el rubio mientras hacia un puchero.

-and I want to go by myself, but life is not fair**(y yo quiero ir por mi cuenta pero la vida no es justa)-**dijo duramente y lo obligo a levantarse tirando le su bazo de agua.

-ahhhhh! What wrong with you?!**(ahhhhh! que pasa contigo?!)**-dijo el y empezó a secarse con su peluche de Pikachu.

-c'mon you lazy! I want to run!**(vamos flojo, quiero correr!)**-dicho esto salio de su cuarto, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-no quiero ir-dijo por ultima vez y se levanto para cambiarse.

* * *

**Sip lo publica antes de tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que el martes tengo cosas que hacer y voy a estar acupada. En este capitulo se izo la intoduccion de: Darren, Hanabi, Miki, Hiroshi, Eita y Rachel haciendo que este fuera el ultimo capitulo de introducciones, para el otro capitulo va a comenzar el trama de la historia.**

**Les gusto la personalidad de Hiro?. La verdad al principio de la historia quería que el fuera mas arrogante y con un alto ego. Pero me gusto mas la personalidad de soñador y con imaginación pero aquí otra pregunta. Creen que sean _amigos imaginarios _o algo mas?.**

**Pobre Mimi me dio lastima con todo lo que estoy haciendo que pase.**

**6/10/13 o 6/20/13.**

**RaptorMJ out.**


	5. Código

**Aquí**** esta como lo prometí.**

* * *

El día para Koushiro Izumi ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Su despertador no sonó y despertó faltando 14 minutos para ir al centro de investigación y llevar a Chika a su escuela, (gracias a dios que su hija sabia cocinar o si no se hubiera ido con el estomago vació). Motimon se aseguro de tirarle encima su vaso de jugo en los pantalones y tuvo que tomar leche que ya había pasado su fecha de caducidad hace dos semanas. No encontraba las llaves de su carro, se estaba volviendo loco porque el aseguraba que las dejo en la mesa pero después se dio cuanta que estaban en su mano todo el tiempo.

Pero después sorpresa!, Catherine estaba esperando a Chika para llevarla a la escuela. Tuvieron una mini pelea, que duro por unos cuatro minutos. Al ultimo Izzy le dejo que llevara a una no muy feliz Chika a la escuela. Le advirtió a Motimon de no hacer nada malo en su casa y Tentomon y el se fueron a su carro.

Sip este día estaba en su contra o alguien decidió hacer vandalismo en su carro, pues ahora tenia las cuatro llantas pinchadas y una puerta rayada. Decidieron tomar un taxi, pero claro como era el día todos contra Izzy, ninguno se detuvo. Así que tomaron la opción 3, tomar un autobús.

Gracias a dios nada malo paso ahí.

Cuando llego al centro de investigación, se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ,Shuu Kido, hermano de Joe.

-buenos días-Izzy y Tentomon saludaron y fueron a su usual puesto.

-buenos días- saludo el.

-nada nuevo sobre el proyecto?-pregunto Izzy.

-lamentablemente nada-contesto con un tono no muy feliz.

Suspiro Izzy y prendió su computadora. Abrió sus archivos y le izo ''clic'' a un documento peculiar. Era una pagina con una pequeña hilera de extraños signos. Hace un mes que habían encontrado estos signos en una expedición que tuvieron en el digimundo y hace un mes que trataban descifrarlo pero nadie sabia que significaban. Solo sabían que algunos signos se repetían y uno tenia extrañamente la forma de infinito. Le habían dado copias al centro de investigación de Colorado para tener mas ayuda pero ellos tampoco sabían que eran.

A muchos de los investigadores e Izzy encontraban familiar estos signos pero nadie sabia porque.

-Izzy?-Izzy salio de sus pensamientos dándose cuanta que Tentomon lo había llamado ya tres veces.

-que pasa Tentomon?.

-tienes un E-mail-Izzy apenas lo noto y lo abrió.

Era de Willis y decía:

_Izzy hemos descifrado los signos. Hicimos muchas copias con diferentes significados pero la mas obvia fue esta:_

_38271012717000._

_Llegamos a esta conclusión porque nos dimos cuenta de que los ''extraños'' signos eran estos números pero volteados al __revés. A pesar de que sabemos que son números no sabemos el propósito o significado_ _de __porque estos o si es un tipo de código secreto. Ya estamos trabajando en el significado._

_Espero que esto ayude._

_Atentamente__ Willis._

Rápidamente Izzy tomo un papel y escribió los números de la carta luego los escribió al revés y Willis tenia razón. Eran solo números volteados al revés.

-oye Shuu ven a ver esto-dijo el pelirojo ganando la atención del peliazul.

-que pasa?-pregunto el curioso y camino a donde estaba el elegido.

-Willis me acaba enviar esto-El pelirojo le mostró el mensaje e Izzy juro que al hermano de Joe se le salían los ojos cuando termino de leer. Le mostró el papel que Izzy tenia para confirmar.

-hemos pasado un mes tratando descifrarlo para que solo sean números- dijo incrédulo Shuu.

-si pero ahora tenemos que descifrar el significado.

-creen que sean un tipo de código de computación?-pregunto Tentomon entrando en la conversación.

-es lo mas posible-dijo Shuu sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Izzy no estaba tan seguro de que solo sea un simple código de computación.

-tal vez pero puede ser otra cosa.

-que tipo de cosa?-Izzy se quedo pensando. Recordó un programa de televisión que miro ase tiempo. Se trataba de detectives privados que descifraban códigos de números y esos códigos eran fechas, personas, lugares etc. Tal vez ese era uno de esos.

-lo que digo Tentomon es que los números pueden ser una localización en el digimundo o una fecha exacta.

-eso también podía ser una opción- dijo Shuu analizando el papel y el mensaje.

-que tal si se lo decimos a el señor Tekonouchi y a los demás- sugirió Tentomon. Estuvieron hablando sobre esto un poco mas hasta que decidieron de que esperarían a los demás para mas opciones.

* * *

En la hermosa escuela privada Sakumoto los niños estaban estudiando, haciendo trabajos y poniendo atención a su profesoras o profesores y portándose bien. Excepto el joven Haruka Motomiya que estaba mirando la pared como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo (la novena es Demiveemon) eligiendo no hacer las preguntas de su hoja.

De repente su atención se puso en una mosca que paro en su lápiz. La observo curiosamente y agito su lápiz. La mosca voló un poco para luego ponerse otra vez en su lápiz. Otra vez agito su lápiz y otra vez la mosca se paro ahí. Haru se pregunto que tan especial era su lápiz para que la mosca le encantara pararse ahí?. Tal vez su lápiz tenia olor de comida o tal vez...

-Haruka podía responder la pregunta numero uno- pregunto o mejor dicho demando el señor Tanaka ya sabiendo la respuesta del joven. Haru se sobresalto un poco.

-ummm...ah..uhg...yo-fue lo único que salio de la boca de Haru. Los demás niños se empezaron a reír.

-como lo pensé-dijo el con tono duro y frió- para la otra piensa dos veces en hacer el trabajo y jugar con moscas. Un punto menos.

El Motomiya no contesto y se puso hacer garabatos no importándole las palabras de su profesor. Ya estaba acostumbrado .

-Darren por favor podía decirnos la repuesta de la pregunta?.

Haruka voltio para atrás y miro que tampoco ,Darren Washington, o Tachikawa o lo que sea, estaba poniendo atención y no escucho al señor Tanaka.

-Darren podías contestar la pregunta-Haru juro que el profesor tenia la cara roja de enojo.

-eh? a lo lamento pero no conteste la pregunta-contesto el no atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos al furioso señor Tanaka.

-y eso porque?.

-no encontré la respuesta en el libro- contesto y miro distraidamente su hoja de preguntas.

-un punto menos Darren-concluyo el calvo maestro para preguntarle a otro estudiante.

Haru se le quedo viendo a Darren. El de ojos rojizos sabia que ayer los padres de el se habían divorciado y ahora estaba en el típico estado emo. Haru creía que Darren estaba exagerando un poco. Claro sus papas se divorciaron y su papa regresaría a los Estados Unidos y no lo vería por mucho tiempo pero tampoco era una excusa para estar todo depresivo. Izo una mueca cuando miro que empezó a rayar la hoja furioso con su lápiz. Ese chico siempre cambiaba sus emociones rápidamente.

Pero todo eso del divorcio lo puso a pensar. El sabia que sus padres nunca se divorciarían. Cada vez que los miraba siempre se estaban besando, abrazados o diciéndose nombres cariñosos. A pesar de que eran una familia feliz Haru se sentía...solo. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con sus trabajos y raramente estaban en casa. Casi no le ponían atención o pasaban tiempo con el. Parecía que su vidas estaban en el trabajo.

Bufo molesto y quiso borrar un garabato pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia borrador. Busco un borrador en su mochila pero no tenia ninguno. Odiaba que cosas como estas pasaran. Miro su compañera de alado y observo que le estaba pasando las repuestas a su amiga pero eso no le importaba lo que el quería era el borrador de su lápiz.

Observo a todos lados. Unos niños trabajando, otros platicando en voz baja, una niña que estaba pasando notas a su amiga pero nadie lo estaba viendo. Deslizo su mano lentamente y sujeto el lápiz color rosa y en un rápido movimiento le quito el borrador y puso el lápiz en su lugar. Se izo el tonto y fingió que estaba sacando algo de su mochila.

-Haruka dame mi borrador- exigió la pelirosa dándose cuenta de su borrador perdido y el gran parecido con el de Haru.

-tu borrador?-pregunto el con su mejor tono inocente y cara de niño ángel.

-si mi borrador y lo quiero o le voy a decir al señor Tanaka!.

-pero si tu miraste cuando saque este borrador Mei-la mencionada se quedo en silencio. Haru tenia razón ella había mirado como el lo había sacado de su mochila.

Mei miro al suelo avergonzada- lo siento Haruka.

-no importa espero que encuentres el borrador-cuando ella se voltio hacia el otro lado, Haru no pudo evitar reír por debajo. El era el maestro de las mentiras y engaños y la gente ingenua siempre lo creían. Miro a todos lados y nadie había visto la escena.

Excepto a su amigo de ojos color miel.

* * *

En la residencia Takaishi el joven Hikaru estaba aburridamente mirando la televisión junto con Salamon. Su papa estaba en Shibuya en una firma de libros, su mama estaba en el kinder y su hermano en la escuela . Lo habían dejado quedarse solo en casa por su nariz y mejilla que todavía dolía como mil agujas encajándose lentamente en su piel. Okey esa descripción fue algo exagerada pero así se sentía. Las pastillas que le habían dado su mama ya habían echo efecto en el y se sintió como sus ojos se sentía pesados.

-me iré a dormir-Hika le dijo a Salamon.

-dulces sueños-le dijo con su voz chillona y de alegría. Hika solo se limito a sonreír y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cómoda cama y abrazo su almohada. Sus ojos se cerraban rápidamente. Su mama le había dado pastillas que lo ponían a dormir. No se quejaba, las pastillas le quitaban el dolor. Se acomodo mejor, bostezo y se preparo para entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

Por mas que quería dormir y necesitaba, no podía. Miro su reloj de mesa. Faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve. De seguro su hermano estaba aburrido en el salón de castigo esperando a que el día acabe.

Eso lo izo pensar sobre lo de ayer, sobre la extraña y corta platica que tuvo con la Voz. Eso lo había dejado muy confuso e intrigado. Pero lo que le había dejado mas confundido y horrorizado fue la segunda platica que tuvieron. La Voz o lo que sea que fue, le había hablado cuando estaba a punto de dormirse la noche anterior y la platica fue unas de las mas aterradoras que tuvo.

Sintió unas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Si lo que había dicho la Voz era real entonces...no sabría que pasaría. Tal vez nunca miraría a los demás como ahora o tal vez nunca podría ver a su familia a los ojos. La Voz le había dicho tantas cosas sobre el que no sabia y aunque no lo quería admitir, la mayoría eran ciertas.

Decido hacer otra cosa y camino a su escritorio donde estaban los libros que sus papas querían que leyera para hacer mas fácil la dislexia. Claro eso nunca ayudo. Ignoro los libros y agarro su álbum de fotos. Lo abrió y empezó a mirarlo. La mayoría eran de su hermano y el juntos. También estaban de sus padres, digimos, amigos y lugares favoritos.

Se detuvo en una foto donde Nozi estaba cargando con orgullo el trofeo de béisbol, cuando ganaron el ultimo juego y el izo la jugada ganadora, sus padres estaban a su lados, sonriendo felices y orgullosos. Su hermano era un experto en los deportes. Entraba en todos los equipos, futbol, basketball, béisbol y futbol americano, cuando cada uno estaban en su temporada. También era el mas inteligente de su clase y tenia sentido musical y artístico.

En cambio Hikaru nunca había logrado una nota mas alta sobre seis en su vida, era tan torpe y malo en los deportes, cada vez que trataba de dibujar lo único que lograba eran una figura sin forma y nunca había tenido sentido o talento musical.

Nozomi también era valiente, fuerte y tenia confianza en si mismo, unas de las cualidades que Hika no tenia y eso era algo que el quería y lo deseaba. Otra cosa que el deseaba era que sus padres lo vieran con orgullo, como ellos lo hacían con Nozi, como lo hacían en la foto. Agito su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que no le estaban siendo bien.

Suspiro y recostó su cabeza. Sin tan solo no estuviera en la sombra de su hermano.

* * *

Taiyo miraba atentamente la pizarra mientras su maestra escribía unas notas y leía un libro. Empezó a escribir lo mas importante tratando de ignorar el enfadoso ruido que estaba haciendo un cierto rubio. Hace unos minutos que no dejaba de hacer ese ruido con su lápiz que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

_tik, tik, tik, tak._

Estaba tratando con su mejor esfuerzo de ignorarlo

_tik, tik ,tak, tak, tik._

_-_Yuu deja de hacer ese ruido-finalmente dijo la señorita Fumiko. Muchos agregaron con ella.

-lo siento - se disculpo el rubio con un tono de voz avergonzada.

La clase se que do en silencio, pero no duro tanto ya que Yuu empezó hacer ruidos con sus pies y murmurar una canción.

-Ishida para-le regaño otra vez.

-lo siento-otra vez se disculpo y empezó a mirar a todas partes como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo.

Ese era el problema de todos los días. Ya que Yuu tenia TDAH siempre tenia que estar haciendo algo con sus manos cuando no podía con sus pies. Y todo lo que vieron fueron ejemplos de su trastorno.

Cuando termino de escribir miro el reloj que estaba arriba. Faltaban veinte minutos para salir a comer. Ya no podía esperar. Tenia demasiado hambre.

-Yo-susurro Yuu tratando de llamar su atención.

-que quieres?-dijo porque ya sabia que si ignoraba al rubio este se pondría de enfadoso.

-después de recreo ay que irnos de la escuela- susurro animada mente, con sus típica sonrisa.

-estas loco?!.

-claro que no...un poco-admitió- pero sera divertido!.

Taiyo lo miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo-eso es una idea estúpida.

-no es estúpida, es divertida!...

-Taiyo, Yuu- los dos voltearon a ver a su profesora que tenia no una muy buena cara-paren de hablar y presten atención.

-si señorita Fumiko-los dos respondieron y volvieron hacer lo suyo. Taiyo a tomar notas y Yuu mirar a todas partes y hacer garabatos.

* * *

El joven Nozomi Takaishi estaba mirando aburridamente el salón de salón grande con un escritorio, unas sillas y mesas y estaba pintado de color blanco. El no era el único en ese salón. Habían otros seis niños con el. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

Nozi solo conocía en ese salón a ,Ryan Walker, un niño que era de California y tenia muy mala actitud con todos, incluso maestros. El primer día en esa escuela, muchos le advirtieron a Hika y Nozi de no hablar con el o acercarse cerca de el. Pero Raramente Ryan se izo amigo de Hikaru y después de el.

Nozi descubrió que no era una mala persona. Era divertido, amistoso y seguro de si mismo pero también era serio y duro. Les contó la razón por la que se mudaron, fue porque su papa esta en el ejercito y lo transfirieron a Japón.

También les dijo que algún día el quiere ser un soldado como su padre y quiere morir en batalla, como un héroe. Es por eso que se viste y se peina de forma rara. Su cabello negro es de estilo militar, usa una chaqueta de camuflaje, una camisa color verde, pantalones cafés, botas de combate y guantes negros.

Nozi se pregunto porque Ryan estaba en castigo. Tal vez le contesto mal a un maestro o le empezó a decir groserías a otros niños.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su estomago gruño. Tenia tanta hambre. Miro el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para comer.

Su atención se puso en la maestra que siempre estaba vigilando a los castigados. Su nombre era Hotarou Misaki. Era una señora que estaba claramente en sus cuarenta, siempre tenia una cara amargada en su rosto. Nozi se preguntaba si había nacido así.

Los días que estaba de un poco de buen humor, les platicaba cuanto odiaba su trabajo, lo tanto que quería ser policía y como quedo atrapada en este lugar y con este estúpido trabajo. Les contaba sobre su idiota esposo, que solo era un buena para nada y que odiaba a los niños. Lindo verdad?.

Miro el reloj otra vez, faltaban 12 minutos. Nozi se pregunto lo que estaría haciendo su mellizo. De seguro estaba jugando con Salamon y Tokomon o tomando fotos. Suspiro cansado. Cuanto deseaba que los cuatro días de castigo pasaran rápido.

* * *

Nao tosía, estornudaba y se retorcía en su cama. Se sentía pésima y mas enferma.

-es hora de tomar su medicina-anuncio Bukamon entrando en la habitación, con una bandeja con agua y pastillas.

Nao y Soma se sentaron y tomaron los contenidos que estaban en la bandeja.

Bukamon estaba a cargo de ellos por ahora. Su papa y Gomamon había ido a tratar a un digimon que se había roto su brazo y no tenían idea hasta que horas regresaría.

Y como Soma estuviera leyendo la mente de su hermana pregunto-no sabes a que horas regresara papa?.

-no lose, Joe dijo que tardaría tiempo ya que era un Ogremon muy testarudo- en ese momento entraron Poyomon y Paomon.

-Nao vamos a jugar-dijo Poyomon a su compañera.

-después Poyomon, me duele la cabeza- contesto la castaña , a costándose otra vez.

-pero queremos jugar-dijo haciendo un puchero junto con Paomon.

-díganle a Ari cuando llegue-contesto tratando de acabar con esta conversación.

-llega en dos horas!.

-esperen la.

-pero!.

-ya cállense!-grito Soma perdiendo la paciencia con todos y tapándose con las cobijas-Bukamon por favor saca las de aquí.

Bukamon obedeció y empezó a empujarlas hasta la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerro Nao apago la lampara que estaba en la mesa y los dos entraron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hiroshi se encontraba sentado solo en la terraza de la escuela cuando Hanabi lo encontró. Estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo su almuerzo y platicando con sus amigos imaginarios.

Hana se acerco a el y se sentó. Hiro apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-hola Hana!-saludo felizmente-Celeste y Yuki también te dicen hola!.

-hola a los tres-contesto sin mucho humor que digamos. Cada día comía con Hiro en la terraza y cada día tenían que pasar por esa rutina. Hana ya se había a costumbrado con los amigos imaginarios del peli morado y no le importaba.

-que trajiste de comer?-pregunto tratando de comenzar una conversación.

-sandwiches, fruta, galletas y jugo de manzana-contesto dándole una mordida a un sandwich-y tu?.

-onigiri, fruta y agua-cuando lo dijo, la Hida juro que Hiro tenia brillos en los ojos.

-puedo probar el onigiri-Hana no tenia tanto apetito así que le dio una y se quedo con dos.

Hiro se olvido completamente de su sandwich y miro con maravilla al onigiri-amo el onigiri es mi comida favorita- le dio una mordida lentamente, saboreando el sabor.

-esto es delicioso, ojala Celeste y Yuki pudieran probarlo-dijo cuando lo termino. Miro a Hana con ojos de perrito pidiendo por mas-me das mas onigiri?.

-no. Yo también tengo que comer-Hiro la miro un poco mas pero no funciono y empezó a platicar con Celeste y Yuki mientras comía. Y así eran todos los días.

* * *

Yoshi se sentó solo en una banca de su escuela. Abrió su caja _bento, _saco sus palillos chinos, se servio jugo de naranja, se acomodo una servilleta en el cuello y junto sus manos.

-_itadakimasu_-agradeció por la comida y con sus palillos agarro la salchicha en forma de pulpo. Su mama había preparado esta vez su comida y Yoshi tenia que admitirlo que todo lo que tenia se miraba maravilloso. Tenia fruta fresca, salchichas en formas de pulpos, verduras y arroz.

Kiyoshi estaba teniendo un tranquilo recreo pero como siempre su hermano y Taiyo lo tenían que arruinar.

-hermanito!-saludo Yuu y se sentó junto con el.

-hola Yoshi-saludo Taiyo y se sentó del otro lado. En ese momento Yoshi quería desaparecer. No le gustaba estar rodeado de personas.

-ohh! mama si que se lucio!-dijo su hermano cuando abrió su caja _bento._

-porque lo dices?-pregunto Taiyo sacando onigiri de su caja _bento._

-porque mama izo la comida ahora y no la compro como siempre lo hace-junto sus manos y se preparo para gritar-itadakimasu!.

Yuu tenia razón sobre que mama siempre compraba la comida preparada y raramente ella lo hacia. Pero los dos no se quejaban ya que su mama no era muy buena cocinera que digamos.

-itadakimasu-le siguió Taiyo y los dos empezaron a comer.

Yoshi decidió comer con Yuu y Taiyo no era tan incomodo. Eran solo dos personas.

-hermano!-se escucho gritar una voz chillona. Era la hermana de Taiyo, Mitsuki.

-que pasa Suki?-pregunto Taiyo mirando preocupado a su hermana menor.

-no pasa nada malo, lo que pasa es que si podía sentarme a comer con ustedes?-todos se quedaron atónitos por la petición de la pelinegra. Nunca de los nunca Mitsuki Yagami había comido con ellos.

-enserio?-pregunto Taiyo después del largo silencio.

-ehh, si-contesto Suki confusa por las miradas de todos.

-entonces siéntate!-dijo Yuu con su optimismo y le izo un espacia a la menor. La menor izo lo mismo que todos ahí y empezó a comer. Y Yoshi tenia que admitirlo. Ese recreo fue muy divertido.

* * *

Chika no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero ya quería irse de la escuela. Estaba harta de los profesores y estudiantes lo único que quería era estar con su papa, Motimon, Tentomon y su computadora. Miro el reloj. Faltaba una hora para salir. Chika deseaba poder hacer que el tiempo fuera mas rápido.

Ya ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a su maestra. Se sentía tan enojada y no sabia con quien o que estaba enojada. Tal vez con Catherine por insistir en llevarla a la escuela o por decirle que la llevaría a casa o por decirle que la llevaría comer.

-hey Chika-la peliroja se voltio para mirar a su compañera de mesa y amiga, Kokoro Abukara.

-que pasa?.

-me ayudas en esto no le entiendo-Chika miro que era y se estremeció con lo que era: fracciones. Aunque no lo crean Chika también tenia temas que no eran lo suyo y unos de esos temas eran las fracciones.

-lo siento pero yo tampoco lo entiendo. Porque no le preguntas a la señorita Enoki?-dijo Chika con una sonrisa avergonzada por no poder ayudar.

-esta bien-levanto su mano y espero a que la profesora la notara.

Chika solo escribió su nombre en la hoja y suspiro cansada. Lo único que quería era ir a casa.

* * *

Miki se encontraba en el laboratorio de ciencias con sus compañeros de cuarto periodo. Estaban haciendo un proyecto en grupos, sus compañeros de equipo eran, Ryu, Yumiko y Tora. Su maestro de ciencia les había dicho que tenían que observar como el agua se vaporizaba y con un termómetro mirar en que temperatura estaba y apuntarla en sus cuadernos.

La razón de eso era porque estaban repasando los estados, solido, liquido y gaseoso.

-que temperatura esta?-pregunto Yumiko a Ryu quien estaba sujetando el termómetro.

-subió a 26-Miki apunto eso en su cuaderno como los otro dos lo hicieron. Tenían que apuntar la temperatura cada cinco minutos que pasaban.

-oigan mi mano se esta calentando, es hora de cambiar-anuncio Ryu.

-yo lo sostengo-se ofreció Tora. Ryu le dio el termómetro y empezó a copiar los apuntes que tenia Yumiko.

-cuanto queda para ir a quinto periodo?-pregunto Tora bostezando un poco.

-todavía queda unos 30 minutos-contesto Miki con tono aburrido.

-no puedo creer que nos pusiera hacer esto. Es tan aburrido- comento Yumiko mirándose las uñas y sacando un espejo para mirar si su mascara estuviera perfecta.

-Yumiko guarde el espejo-le llamo la atención el señor Jukodo. Yumiko bufo molesta y guardo su espejo. Siguieron así hasta que psaron otros cinco minutos.

-oigan ya pasaron cinco minutos-anuncio Ryu.

-temperatura?-pregunto Miki.

-subió a 30- respondió Tora. Y así siguieron toda la hora.

* * *

Ariasu salio corriendo de la escuela y se fue caminado a la dirección en donde vivía. La razón por la que se iba caminando era porque sus papa había dicho que no podría llegar a tiempo a llevarla a casa.

-Ari-chan espera!-Ari se detuvo y voltio para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Era Chika.

-Chi-chan!-la pequeña niña la recibió con una gran sonrisa-que haces aquí?.

-vine para acompañarte a casa-Chika le sonrió y le ofreció su mano. La de coletas la tomo felizmente.

Y las dos se fueron caminando por las calles de Odaiba.

* * *

**Ta-da~! este capitulo es el mas largo que e escrito hasta ahora y la verdad ahora apenas lo termine de escribir, perdón la flojera me agarro los otros días. El código de números yo misma lo hice, si ponen mucha atención en cada numero y lo separan sabrán el significado.**

**Los bento son unas loncheras japonesas que ponen un montón de comida y itadakimasu se usa para dar las gracias antes de comer. Los onigiri son las bolas de arroz que salen en casi todos los animes.**

**El proyecto que estaban haciendo Miki y sus compañeros yo lo hice con mi clase.**

**Aqui estan el significado de los nombres de los niños.**

**Haruka: relajado.**

**Mei: belleza.**

**Hikaru: Luz.**

**Taiyo: sol.**

**Yuu: lluvia del atardecer.**

**Nozomi: esperanza.**

**Nao: honesta.**

**Soma: sinceridad (tiene mas de un significado).**

**Hiroshi: generosidad.**

**Hanabi: fuegos artificiales.**

**Kiyoshi: callado.**

**Mitsuki: luz de luna.**

**Chika: sabiduría.**

**Kokoro: corazón.**

**Miki: tronco de árbol.**

**Ryu: dragon.**

**Yumiko: niña arquera.**

**Tora: tigre.**

**Ariasu: es la forma japones de Alicia.**

**Gracias a wainting27,Guest, y Yonson68 por sus reviews. Les gusto, lo odiaron? dejen su opinion.**

**7/4/13 o 7/15/13.**

**RaptorMJ out.**


End file.
